


I've Been Waiting for You

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nora is a massive Daddy's girl, Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry has a special little song that he sings especially for his little girl and of course, it's from a musical.





	I've Been Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I'm obsessed with Mamma Mia 2, so this headcannon hit me hard while listening to the soundtrack! :) Enjoy the fluff! <3

Barry thought he knew love at age ten when he met Iris, at age twenty-seven when they started dating, and at age twenty-nine when he became her husband. But, he was wrong, love presented itself as a mighty fortress when Nora was born and hadn’t stopped tugging on his heart since. He feels as if he’s known and protected that precious little baby girl for two centuries, rather than the actuality of two weeks. Sure, her twin brother Donovan was just as incredible of a child, but there was something special about having a daughter that made his heart soar, plus Iris had the same feelings towards Donovan, so the kid wasn’t missing out. Currently though, Iris had taken Donovan on a drive to stop his fussing, so it was just Barry and his little princess cuddling on the couch while he channel surfed the barely audible TV, extremely careful not to wake her, but proving to be unsuccessful.

“Shh, Nora, what’s the matter, baby girl.  Did I wake you, Daddy’s sorry.” He soothes, but unfortunately, Nora just keeps screaming her little head off.

“Okay, I was hoping we could hold off on feeding you until Mommy could do it but looks like you’re going to have to take the bottle, Sweetheart.”

Luckily, Nora was a good eater so bottle feeding wasn’t a huge issue, besides Barry loved the way she looked up at him while she ate, her green-toned hazel eyes wide with contentment while making the cutest noises he’s ever heard.

“You’re such a big girl already, taking your bottle instantly like that, you must have gotten your appetite from me, huh?” Barry says, pressing a kiss to the baby girl’s cheek.

“Mmm, you smell so good, I could just eat your little face up, Nora. Yes, I could.”

And then Nora gives him a big gummy smile and he melts. “Yeah, what’s that? You already know how to get exactly what you want from me, don’t you, my beautiful girl.”

“Okay nugget, I think you need to go back to sleep cause Mommy’s going to be back soon and we’ve got grown-up stuff to do so we need you and your brother to be very good, which shouldn’t be a problem for you, huh?” Barry whispers, gently rocking his daughter back and forth while vibrating his hands to lull her to sleep, but clearly, his ball of energy daughter had other ideas.

“Nora Dawn, you have to go to sleep, Honey. You and I can play later, I promise.”  He says, but she just babbles.

“Okay, I love your cute little voice but you need to sleep, alright?” Barry pleads, running a finger through his hair in quiet defeat until suddenly, he gets an idea.

“Okay, Nora Bear, if Daddy sings you a lullaby will you go to sleep, there’s a song in this movie I was just watching that makes me think of you, I hope you like it.” He says, and then he begins to sing.

 _You thrill me, you delight me_  
You please me, you excite me  
You're all that I've been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you

He finishes the verse a second time before he notices Nora is finally asleep, and Iris is standing behind him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Iris, you’re home, I didn’t even hear you come in.” He whispers, kissing her on the cheek.

“Yeah, Donovan’s fast asleep, so I tiptoed in here after putting him down and I didn’t want to interrupt this sweet moment.”

“Yeah, she was fussy and she likes it when I sing to her, and this song was stuck in my head, so I gave it a shot.”  
“Well clearly our daughter shares your affinity for musicals because she’s out like a light.” Iris says, a watery giggle escaping her lips.

“Iris, she _is_ a Nora, so it only makes sense.”

“I knew we made a good choice naming her after your mom.”

“I know, she already makes me think of her more than I already did before I became a dad.”

“Is that hard for you?”

Barry smiles, Iris has always been the perfect amount of cautious when he brings up his parents. “No, not at all actually. It’s nice knowing that I remember enough of her to model my parenting styles after her.”

“You’re the most incredible dad, Bear. It’s important to me that our daughter sees you being vulnerable, she’ll open up to you more that way. She needs you, I don’t know enough about having a mother to be her confidant.” Iris sighs.

“You’ve done perfectly without one, Iris.”

“I know I’m a good mom, I just think she’ll be a little distant towards me, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry, Iris. I’m sure she’ll come bolting over to you when I try singing her _Dancing Queen_ after her boyfriend breaks up with her, she’ll probably record it and laugh… just like you did.”

“That was a good day, Barry. I hope you make Nora smile as much as I did.”

Barry beams snuggling himself between his two favorite girls breathing in the sweetness of this moment, wishing it could last forever. “Me too, Iris, me too.”

XXX

Barry smiles when Nora stretches out her tiny arms to embrace him in her bed while Iris combs through her freshly shampooed curls. “Daddy, my hair smells like strawberries, come see.” The three-year-old chirps, her voice full of giggles.

“Does it really? That means Daddy gets to eat up your pretty little face all over again, huh, Nora Bear?” Barry teases, laughing as he peppers his daughter’s face in sticky kisses

“Daddy stop, that really tickles, pweeeease.”

“Oh okay, I’ll stop, but only because I love you.”

“Wuv you more, Daddy”  
“No baby, I love _you_ more, I love you so, so much, Nora Dawn, to all the earths and back.”  
“That’s bunches and bunches”

“I know… I think it’s time for you to go to bed though, Sweetheart.”  
“But Daddy, I’m not tired.”  
“Nora, you need to listen to me, okay. It’s late and you need your sleep to keep being the big girl I know you are.”  
“Okay.”

“Good girl, I’ll tell you what, since you aren’t sleepy we’ll snuggle first, alright?”  
“Yay.”  
“Come here, we’ve got to let Mommy out so I have more room to squish you.”

“Night, Mommy. I love you.”  
“Goodnight, sweet girl, I love you too.” Iris says, kissing her daughter’s forehead and heading to the hallway.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Can you sing me the Nora Bear song, please?” Nora pleads, her eyes big and warm.

“Are you sure you don’t want a different one, Honey? Daddy’s sang it to you four nights in a row.”

“Uh uh, I want that one, it’s my favorite ever.”

“Okay then, I’ll sing it for you.”  
“Yay!!!”

 _You thrill me, you delight me_  
You please me, you excite me  
You're all that I've been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you

“Thank you, Daddy. I like it when you sing to me.”

“I’m glad, do you know why I do it?”

Nora’s eyes sparkle at this inquiry. “No! Tell me, Daddy, tell me.”

“Because when I was little your Grandma Nora used to sing to me all the time before I went to sleep, just like I do for you.”

The little girl gasps a little in awe and Barry’s heart swells. “Did she have a pretty voice like you?”  
Barry smiles softly. “The prettiest I’ve ever heard, my beautiful girl.”

“I’m glad you named me after her, Daddy.”  
“You are? I’m so happy to hear that, my sweet Nora Bear” Barry tells her, wiping at his heavily tear glossed eyes.

“Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sad? I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“No Sweetheart, I just really miss your grandma sometimes, that’s all. She would have loved you so much, almost as much as I do.”  
“Really?”

“Really, now, it’s time for you to go to sleep, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Daddy, I love you.”  
“Goodnight Nora, I love you too.”

Barry stays in his daughter’s room until she’s asleep, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, stopping only to look at her face, for it is in her deepest slumbers when he realizes just how beautiful and angelic his little girl truly is. “Sleep with the angels, my sweet Nora.” He whispers, savoring the peacefulness for a moment before heading off to the master bedroom.

“Hi baby, you okay?” Iris asks, patting the duvet for Barry to come sit next to her.

Barry smiles. “Oh, I’m perfect, sometimes I just really, really miss Mom when I look at our little girl.”

“Yeah, I can tell. It melts my heart the way you are with her, Bear. I know somewhere your mom is incredibly proud of the loving and gentle father you are.”

“I like to think so too.”

“You can stop worrying about her, Honey. She’s safe in her bed, you know that.

“I’m sorry, Iris, it’s just God, do you have any idea how unbearably beautiful our daughter is, it makes me ache in the best way.”

“She looks like her daddy.”

 Barry shakes his head. “She does not, she’s your clone.”  
“That may be true, but she’s got your dimples, and she smiles just like you, and then when the sun hits her face you can see all her cute little freckles, which she undoubtedly inherited from you, Bear.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, huh?”

“She loves it when you sing her that song, and so do I.”

“The Nora Bear song, I’d have thought you’d grown tired of hearing it by now, Iris.”

“Are you kidding? It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Barry. She absolutely and irrevocably adores her daddy. I will never, ever get tired of seeing that.”

“I just love her so damn much, thank you for being a freaking superstar and bringing her and Donovan into this world seamlessly.”

“Okay, Babe. It was absolutely not seamless, I was in labor for 24 excruciatingly long hours, three of which were spent pushing their heads out of a tiny hole which was freaking exhausting.”

“Okay you win, I always try to forget seeing you in that much pain.”

“I know, you were my rock that day and every day since. And someday when Nora is all grown up with a family of her own, you’ll be that for her too.”

“Don’t make me think of her that old, Iris. I won’t be able to stand it.” Barry says with a watery laugh.

“Don’t you worry, Baby. We have to get her through her _Dancing Queen_ phase before we can even _think_ of letting her go.” Iris says with a giggle and a quick peck to her husband’s cheek.

Barry laughs, sometimes Iris was on point with his quirky references, and he lived for it.

“Yes, thank god and Abba for that.” He says, grateful that he still had years of Nora endlessly adoring him to come.


End file.
